Le départ en vacance
by Balloween
Summary: Quand Kitty et Ryder préparent leur départ en vacance. OS humoristique. Kyder !


**N/A **: _Cette fois-ci, c'est du Kyder ! Autrement dit, mon coup de cœur de la saison 4 (je dois être une des rares personnes à préféré les nouveaux aux anciens …). Je les trouve adorable,et ils formeraient un très jolie couple. Ce One-Shot, je l'ai écrit parce que j'avais cette idée en tête, et que je trouvais ça drôle de l'écrire en exploitant au passage ce pairing. C'est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

**Disclaimer **_: Glee et ses personnes ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Non, Ryder Lynn n'avait jamais eut le moindre sens de l'organisation. Et étant un flemmard de catégorie olympique, il avait prit pour habitude tout faire à la dernière minute. Chose que sa fiancé Kitty Wilde ne cessait jamais de lui reprocher …

- Bordel de merde, Ryder ! On part demain matin, alors bouge ton cul et va faire ton sac !

Sans même prendre la peine de quitter des yeux le poste de télévision, Ryder répondit le plus calmement du monde :

- T'inquiètes. Je gère. Et ne sois pas aussi vulgaire, ma puce.

Kitty fronça les sourcils. Certes, il n'était pas rare que Ryder lui fasse des compliments, et qu'il se montre attentionné envers elle, mais lorsqu'il l'appelait « ma puce », c'était en général pour tenter – souvent en vain – de calmer sa colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

- D'accord, murmura Kitty en se massant les tempes. Après tout, tu es un grand garçon. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

Cette fois-ci, Ryder tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un magnifique sourire.

- J'aime quand tu dis ce genre de chose, bébé.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh que oui.

Ryder avait accompagné sa phrase d'un hautement de sourcils des plus suggestif. Malheureusement pour lui, il en fallait plus – beaucoup plus – pour impressionner une femme comme Kitty Wilde.

- Il faut que je fasse un récapitulatif, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'emmène avec moi en vacances, d'habitude ?

- Des livres sur la torture, répondit Ryder en éclatant de rire.

Face au regard meurtrier que lui jeta la blonde, il ajouta :

- Je plaisante. Tu emmènes souvent ces trucs que tu laisses toujours traîner sur le bord du lavabo … ah, comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

- Des barrettes, Ryder. Des barrettes.

- C'est ça. (le sourire de Ryder s'élargit un peu plus) Tu sais, je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais j'ai l'impression que vous, les nanas, vous marquez votre territoire avec ces trucs.

- Qu'on marque notre territoire ? Répéta Kitty.

Ryder hocha la tête.

- Bah ouais ! Comme si vous aviez besoin de dire en permanence : « hey ! Je suis là. Et je suis une fille. Tu dois être gentil avec moi. »

Là, Kitty devait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce que venait de dire Ryder était peut-être stupide, mais pourtant très vrai.

- Bref, oublions ça, reprit Ryder en agitant une de ses mains comme pour balayer ses propres paroles. Tes produits de beauté ?

- C'est bon.

- Ton maillot de bain ?

- Aussi.

- Ton ballon ?

- Nous n'avons pas de ballon.

- Alors, il faudra en acheter un, déclara très sérieusement Ryder. C'est cool, les ballons.

- Huuuum.

- Crème solaire ?

- Merde, jura Kitty. J'ai oublier d'en racheter …

Ryder haussa les épaules. Un geste que Kitty interpréta comme voulant dire que tout le monde un jour où l'autre pouvait oublier d'acheter de la crème solaire, et qu'il n'y avait rien de dramatique. Et fort heureusement pour lui, car s'il avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, Kitty l'aurait … elle l'aurait … attaché au lit pour le violer plusieurs fois de suite ? Elle se promit de garder cette idée dans un coin de sa tête.

- Tant pis, on pourra faire des achats sur place.

- Pour payer dix fois plus cher ? S'indigna Kitty. Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crever.

- Oh , je t'en prie … (à présent, Ryder fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air en rogne.) Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. Ces connards de commerçants …

- J'emmerde les commerçants. Je parle de la dernière partie de ta phrase.

- Oh.

Un long silence s'installa. Kitty pouvait entendre son estomac pousser de longues plaintes, mais ny prêta pas la moindre attention.

- Nous ferons des chats sur place, lança-t-elle finalement.

- Sage décision, approuva Ryder. (Il s'étira en poussant un long bâillement.) Ah, je suis crevé, moi.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as rien foutu de la journée !

- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs à ça que servent les _vacances, _mon trésor_._

_- _Je sais bien, rétorqua Kitty, mais ce n'est pas un prétexte pour devenir une loque humaine, _mon amour._

- Oh que si. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour rien, _ma puce_. On n'a qu'à mettre les fringues dans les valises, et puis improviser.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as dis ça ?

Ryder ne répondit pas, mais Kitty était absolument certaine qu'il était soudainement devenu un peu pâle.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider à faire les valises.

Lorsqu'enfin, il quitta le canapé, Kitty savourait déjà sa victoire.


End file.
